finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte (Brave Exvius)
Charlotte is a supporting character and summonable unit from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A knight from the Kingdom of Grandshelt on active duty, she is Rain and Lasswell's compatriot and fellow commander, being in charge of its ground forces. Profile Appearance Personality Charlotte is stern of character, but has a caring side that she expresses through her concern for her comrades Rain and Lasswell as they travel the world. While her austere demeanor causes her to butt heads against the nonchalant Rain, Charlotte secretly admires Lasswell's courage from a distance—though in fact, her feelings for him seem to be "complex in the extreme." She does consider, however, that Lasswell always indulges Rain in his whims. Dedicated to her duty as a knight of Grandshelt, Charlotte never allows herself to hesitate. She is always determined to fulfill her missions to the point of neglecting her own well-being, and has tendency to take too much upon herself. Story Charlotte is a knight of Grandshelt on active duty, as the commander of the kingdom's ground forces, and as such Rain and Lasswell's peer. She met the two knights during their shared training days as squires; due to the three being evenly matched, they often sparred together, but as Rain often skipped training, Charlotte and Lasswell spent a lot of time together. Charlotte would also scold Rain often due to his undisciplined behavior. Nevertheless, through during their shared service, she has come to trust them both, even if their conversations quickly turn into complaints on her behalf about Rain. Season One Following the destruction of the Earth Crystal and the siege on Grandshelt Castle by Veritas of the Dark, Rain and Lasswell set off to protect the remaining crystals. In their absence, Charlotte protects the people and monarchy, and has taken on their share of duties related to the reconstruction of Grandshelt. However, unable to make peace with her strong feelings of worry towards the two knights, her emotions have crystallized, enabling her spirit to be summoned by those with the power of visions. In the quest "A Knight of Grandshelt", Charlotte travels to the Aquapolis in the Olderion continent at the behest of the King of Grandshelt, so as to ask for aid in support of the kingdom's recovery and survey the state of affairs regarding the neighboring nations. Following her visit to the Olderion government, she meets with Rain, Lasswell, Lid and Fina, but shortly thereafter, departs to Dirnado to obtain materials for rebuilding from the dwarves. Due to Dwarves' Forge still overrun by monsters, the party follows Charlotte to lend a hand, and find her injured as she had protected her soldiers from a Liquid Flame. When Rain and Lasswell suggest that she return to the Capital due to her injuries and reduced squadron, she refuses and continues her mission to get supplies in Zadehl Westersand. The party follows Charlotte's trail, only to find that she has once again put herself in danger to protect her squadron by drawing the monsters away from the wounded soldiers. Ultimately, they find Charlotte and Fina heals her injuries; then, she receives urgent orders to clear the Grandshelt Catacombs and leaves for the Isles, the party follows her to the catacombs. Although Lasswell is reluctant to assist Charlotte due to her pride, the party finds her protecting her men and Lasswell is immediately glad to find her unharmed, and mentions that she is someone he cares about, much to Charlotte's surprise that he felt like that. Rain then muses to Lid that they are both clueless when it comes to their feelings towards each other, but that it seems to be working all right for them. The next day, Charlotte (now in charge of the town's affairs and repairs) is issuing orders to the soldiers when the party comes to bid her farewell. She tells Rain and Lasswell to leave the people and the king in her hands, so that they can focus on defeating the Sworn Six of Paladia, and specifically wishes Lasswell to have a safe journey. Season Two Gameplay Playable character Charlotte's job is listed as Knight, but her role is mainly that of a Tank, protecting her allies from damage, but she is also able to provide some Support or Healing. She can equip daggers, swords, staves, rods and maces, along with light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and accessories. She currently has two variants: "Charlotte" (3-6★), who is a physical tank, and "Holy Knight Charlotte" (5-7★), who defends against magic damage. The latter is her Season Two variant; as one of the so-called CG units, her Limit Burst ("Knight's Sacred Shield") is a special CG movie and has a powerful effect: it allows her to defend her allies from magic attacks and gives 40-50% damage mitigation to the party. Battle Charlotte appears as an enemy on the main story dungeons Grieving Knoll and Battlegrounds, and in the short story "Azure Soul and Crimson Blade". Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Brave Frontier'' Charlotte, alongside Rain, Lasswell, Fina and Lid, appears in a Brave Frontier collaboration event as a limited-time unit, exclusive to the Global version. She was a free unit, awarded to all players who logged in to the game. In her artwork, she holds the weapon Lexida, which belongs to the Brave Frontier character Selena. BF Charlotte Global Artwork.png|''Brave Frontier'' artwork. (7★) BF Charlotte Global Artwork-2.png|Artwork. (Omni) BF Charlotte icon-1.png|7★ Icon. BF Charlotte icon-2.png|Omni Icon. BF Charlotte idle-1.gif|Idle animation of 7★ Charlotte. BF Charlotte idle-2.gif|Idle animation of Omni Charlotte. BF Charlotte Animation.gif|Chalotte's (7★) attack animation. Brave Frontier X Brave Exvius Banner.png|Crossover announcement banner for the global version. Gallery FFBE Charlotte concept.png|Sprite concept art. FFBE CG Charlotte.jpg|CG render by Visual Works. FFBE CG Charlotte 2.jpg|CG render by Visual Works. FFBE 254 Charlotte.png|No. 254 Charlotte (3★). FFBE 255 Charlotte.png|No. 255 Charlotte (4★). FFBE 256 Charlotte.png|No. 256 Charlotte (5★). FFBE 608 Charlotte.png|No. 257 Charlotte (6★). FFBE 1422 Charlotte.png|No. 1422 Holy Knight Charlotte (5★). FFBE 1423 Charlotte.png|No. 1423 Holy Knight Charlotte (6★). FFBE 1424 Charlotte.png|No. 1424 Holy Knight Charlotte (7★). FFBE Charlotte Enemy Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. Etymology Charlotte is a French name, the feminine equivalent of Charles. Trivia *Charlotte shares her voice actress with Alyssa Zaidelle (Final Fantasy XIII-2) and Refia (World of Final Fantasy). *While Charlotte's sprites and Brave Frontier artwork show her with green eyes, her concept art and CG render have blue eyes. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Knights